


Falling Backwards

by Bradburydiary



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bradburydiary/pseuds/Bradburydiary





	Falling Backwards

Another hunt down, another shot down, another empty glass on the bar. Another day done. After that day on the phone to Dean I had kept driving to another town and slipping back into the shadows taking on hunts once more but now I was going for bigger hunts, not too big that they’d mean I’d need backup but hunts that others heard of. One such hunt had just finished and as I ordered another shot I winced from the fresh cuts and bruises feeling pain covering my body. I sighed and kept my head down. I had on an old hoodie Sam had given me when I was cold so it drowned me but nowadays I didn’t care about clothes looking good. I needed warm and comfy clothes that could hide injuries easily. I had my hood up and my hair covering my cheek and jaw where there were new cuts and a brilliant black eye. I was hunched over the bar tired of feigning interest in other patrons I had stopped living in hotels and just slept in my car, I’d go to the swimming pools in local towns daily to relieve the pain I was constantly in after a hunt had gone badly. The barman passed me the shot before he paused and looked at me, I flipped my hood down and looked up to him before he smiled and passed me another drink.

“On the house, you look like you need a little help…” he smiled softly and I threw back the shot before holding the newest drink, sighing. “What happened kiddo, I’ve never seen someone look as beat up as you without a story…”

“I got in a fight…” I muttered, a simple lie most people believed but this barman smirked and just stared at me making me sigh, “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you…” I muttered and looked aside seeing the door open and two men walk in looking around the bar and I froze, “What the hell?” I muttered as the men saw me and I passed the barman the money I owed before finishing my last shot.

I shoved my hands into my pockets and tightened my grip on the pistol I was holding as the two men walked to me and one grabbed my arm, smiling to the barman before he lead me outside and to a dark alley. The men turned and I saw their eyes light up in hunger. The taller of the two held me against the wall as the second watched to see if anyone turned up to help me. The tall one began patting me down to check for weapons, he looked down at me as I angled my pistol and fired shooting him through the chest, straight through the heart before he knew I even had my gun. The second man turned to me and growled as the tall one slumped to the floor. I pulled out my gun and aimed at him glaring but the man smirked and before I knew what was happening I was thrown against a wall and my gun went off, I heard another body slump to the floor as my gun flew from my hand and I looked up from the ground to the barman who was baring his teeth at me, great this was going to be how I died.

“YOU BITCH YOU JUST KILLED MY SONS!” He snarled and grabbed me by the throat growling and physically shaking, “Anything you want to say before I rip your heart out?”

“Just one thing… go to purgatory,” I whispered and muttered a few words of an old spell making the man drop me as I grabbed my gun and fired killing him. 

Looking up and down the alley I groaned and collapsed, my body too weak to continue. When I woke there was a dull, electronic beeping noise and I could hear someone pacing, I opened my eyes and winced at the bright light before I froze and cursed. I was in a hospital bed and at the foot of the bed Sam was pacing, on the phone to someone. I slowly sat up as Sam looked over and he rushed to my side to help me but, as usual I stopped him and sat up by myself looking down and staring at my skin, it was supposed to be pale and normal but most of it was black or blue with only a few patches of white. Sam looked at me and then paused before popping outside my room and calling Dean who ran in and looked at me amazed.

“Amelia…” He whispered and took my hand before I pulled it away and he looked at the floor, “We cleared up the werewolves… did you mean to go against them? That was a suicide mission and the doctors are saying you’re luck to be alive!”

After ignoring Dean I paused and looked around seeing the hex bags and sighing, at least Crowley couldn’t find me yet, I looked at Dean and sighed, “Why would I take on a pack of were’s I’ve been avoiding hunts that’d mean I need backup. I didn’t want to end up in hospital because I didn’t want them calling you and I couldn’t remove you as my emergency contact because then you’d get a call.” I snapped and Dean stared at me in shock, “Just leave me alone!”

“No.” Sam muttered and turned to me holding my bags and staring at me, “care to explain some things to us Amelia?” he asked and I glared, “We didn’t mean to upset you when Crowley came but you’re lucky to be alive just now. You know why you collapsed? Your body gave up. It couldn’t keep up, Amelia your body couldn’t take another hit… you were almost put into a coma…” Sam whispered staring at me looking hurt, “And I’m not leaving you until you tell us everything and you agree to stop this damned agenda you have to kill yourself!”

I looked away from Sam, he was my best friend and may as well be my big brother and I had made him scared, I looked to Dean and saw the pale colour he had gone and the dark circles under his eyes as he sat on the sofa beside me. I stared down at my arms which were bruised and cut, a lot of it self inflicted from nights when I was feeling really down. I looked to where Dean’s hands were and slowly reached for his hand as I bit back tears, scared that I’d lose everything in the next few minutes but Dean saw my hand and took it in both of his as he looked into my eyes and I looked to the door blinking and making it close, but as I used my powers I winced and struggled to breathe for a second, I was too weak and using my powers used up too much energy it could literally kill me if I tried anything else until I was healed. Dean stared at me and sighed as Sam pulled over another chair and smiled to me, I motioned for my rucksack and pulled out my books sighing.

“I’m a witch… I always have been…” I muttered nervously, “Crowley got my dad’s soul because I gave it to him… so he owed me and he gave me back my ability to walk… I’m sorry I know you’ll hate me now. Once I’m out of here I’ll go and you won’t see me again…” I muttered but before I could pull my hands away from Dean he pulled me into a hug and held me tight, “You don’t hate me?”

“We could never hate you Amelia… just please don’t try to blind me again and don’t run away…” Dean whispered and made me look at him, my eyes were brimming with tears as he smiled and kissed my forehead gently, “How much have you been eating since you’ve been away? You’ve lost a lot of weight and that isn’t good…” he muttered and held me close.

“I don’t remember… I eat when I get really hungry but I don’t always have money… I don’t remember when I ate like I didn’t eat regularly…” I muttered and Sam stared at me in shock, “I drank as much as I could… I’d hide from people and after the last time we spoke I stopped going to hotels so I’d sleep in my car. I used a few more powerful spells which drained me… I didn’t know until I was in a hunt and the vamp got the better hand in one to one… it broke some of my bones to try to stop me fighting but I managed to kill it and used magic to heal myself slightly but it wore me out… I’m tired…” I mumbled and fell asleep on his chest as Dean stressed out, I felt him tense and try to wake me but I was too tired.

“Sam get the doctors…” he said as he held me tight, I could hear him as I slipped in and out of consciousness but I couldn’t open my eyes and I felt weak, “Amelia come on you can’t give up… come on!” Dean was clenching his teeth and he was holding me tight but suddenly he wasn’t and I felt a doctor pull my hospital gown off and he pressed something cold against my chest, I felt a pain and shock before Dean and Sam were shoved out of the room, the pain was repeated but stronger and the beeping stopped. Pain, shock; pain, shock; pain, shock… I coughed and looked up as the doctors sat me up and did a check over of me, they sighed not knowing what to do. I was put on the emergency watch and Dean was allowed back in, I wasn’t allowed to sleep until the doctors came back through.

“Amelia?” Dean whispered and I looked to him as Castiel followed them in and his eyes widened, “Cas please say you can help her…” Dean begged and Cas walked over touching my head and I felt a warmth fill my body as his eyes narrowed and he lightly touched my chest and I felt the pain ease until there was no more pain and Dean audibly sighed, “Is she okay?”

Castiel paused before answering, “She’s going to be fine Dean, but she’s going to be in pain for a while…” he muttered and looked to me, he disappeared and an hour later after my “miracle” heal I was allowed home with Sam and Dean. I lay in the back seat and stared at the trees not wanting to speak, Sam and Dean respected that, they had all my stuff in the boot and once we reached the bunker Dean refused to let me walk, he picked me up and carried me into the bunker and to a sofa. he sighed and left me alone to cook food. 

I stared at the ceiling and felt the pain in my chest, I thought about one of the spells I had used to hide and paused standing and grabbing the hex bag I was using to block Crowley. I grabbed a lighter and burned it flinching as it made a pop and I fell to my knees coughing up blood. I looked up to where Crowley stood and clicked his fingers letting me sit up as Sam and Dean appeared and glared, I looked up at him, blood covering my nose and mouth as Crowley knelt in front of me and touched my head.

“Hello again little witch. You should be more careful about what materials you use in your hex bags. But then again I added an ingredient before you could notice. See I may not have been able to find you but every time you used your little spells it was killing you. Remember that demon you killed with your spell and then passed out for half a day?” he smirked and I paused, “I knew you knew but you didn’t know how I was doing it did you?”

“You ass!” I snapped and Crowley smiled to you, “What do you want now Crowley?” I growled and Crowley smirked before looking at Dean.

“I’ll see you later. This time. Try to block me and I’ll send every demon you’ve ever seen after you.” he growled and disappeared. 

Dean rushed over and tilted your head back gently wiping the blood off of your face, “Hey Amelia… you okay? Come on I’ll help you… Sammy burn the other hex bags Crowley may have screwed with them too. Amelia lets get you some food.” Dean smiled and kissed my forehead before laying me on the sofa again as Sam burned the hex bags and I sighed.


End file.
